Gate: Thus The Federation Fought There (Starting on Summer Vacation)
by SciFi Maker
Summary: In a world unlike our own, a multinational order known as The Federation controls the largest energy source beneath the unstable crust: Geothermal Deposits. Through this power, the Federation rose to the point where no nation could challenge it. But when a parade is suddenly attacked by an ancient army through the Gate, the Federation begins to show a darker side...


**Disclaimer: All story elements included here belong to the developers of Project Wingman or the author of GATE unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

-Prologue

It was an event that occurred centuries ago, yet it was a cataclysmic event that changed our world forever.

Centuries before, the tectonic plates of our world... shattered, unleashing fire, lava and ash that threatened to wipe out all life before it. The Ring of Fire that lined the Pacific Ocean became Hell itself. The kingdoms and nations of that time fell apart, order as we knew it was consumed by chaos, and the light of history was once more thrown into darkness. But humanity survived. As the new dark age of ash and cinders ended, life bloomed and flourished once more, order was restored, and new nations replaced that of their ancestors.

But soon, humanity would realize that many necessities were scarce, and the resources they had now would only suffice for so long. As options ran short, several nations turned their attention to the volcanic lands that were responsible for the scorching of the earth once before. There, they found an abundance of a resource that would supply more energy than the nations would ever need. As time passed and the nations continued learning to better use this nigh-unlimited source of energy from the mantle itself, their efforts were greatly rewarded. Geothermal energy became a clean and natural energy that would supply a nation's needs for their whole existence, and new technologies were developed by humanity to improve their nations.

Trade, diplomatic relations, wars, colonization of new lands formed from the geothermal deposits, all soon gave rise to a new order. A multinational order known only as The Federation. They held the greatest amount of geothermal deposits and had near total control of the Pacific Ring of Fire in their wake. Their development of technology and surplus of energy allowed them to create structures and weapons like no other. Flying wing airships that ruled the sky, battleships that became legends of the seas, and nigh unstoppable armies that could crush any country that would dare disturb the Federation's peace. All powered by the energy tapped from the mantle beneath the still unstable crust of the earth, the nodes that were built to collect the energy towering into the sky that would make any man marvel at the sight.

Yet, like any nation that has a dark side to it, the Federation had it's own as well. The Federation sought unilateral control of the geothermal deposits, and subjugated the nations that opposed them. They sparked rebellion in dictatorships so they could swoop in with their airborne fleets and burn their so-called "glorious" cities to the ground and replace them with their own. And any volcano proven valuable enough would be claimed as a power source, and the Federation would build a power node over what would have been a national park. Then oppression began in the occupied territories, under the claims that it was punishment for going against the Federation and this is how they would repay their debts. The Federation was slowly turning into the same monster they once fought against. But no one would dare to make such claims now. Many other nations existed, but none could challenge the Federation as it was now.

That wasn't the only problem. Differing ideologies within the council states and conflicting cultures caused rising tensions within the Federation itself. Other tensions were caused by a lack of progress or uprisings within occupied territory. The leaders of the Federation sought to find a solution, lest their people clash against each other and start a civil war unlike anything humanity has ever seen.

That brings us to the present. In the North American Continent, Yellowstone's eruption split the continent in two, creating the separate landmass that would become the Federation's most prosperous member nation, Cascadia. It's great abundance of resources and thriving economy made it a jewel among the rest of the world. Three provinces, including the largest Strata Province, held most of the civilian populace. Two military regions, Area 22 and Area 60, were home to several research divisions, as well as the military bases and ports holding several battalions, the Federation 3rd Fleet, Federation 9th Fleet, and the Federation 1st Airborne Fleet. It was on this current day that cultural festivals would be held and a military parade would be set. As formations of airships flew above and fireworks launched into the sky, as people celebrated, a drone currently on security patrol zoomed its camera in on one of the crowded parks. There, in the center, a transparent structure began to take form...

* * *

Federation Forces

Federation Army

Infantry- Basic infantry. Nothing special aside from personality.

Scout- Lightly armed, but quick on their feet, they poke at the enemy's defenses before calling in the main force.

Assault Troop- They spearhead the charge in the battlefield and are equipped with more powerful weaponry. They tend to be the best among infantry.

Facility Defense Forces- Guard key facilities throughout the Federation, but they do their job well. It's unfortunate they don't get much action otherwise.

Special Forces- The best of the best. They get the job done. Enough said. _(whispers in the background)_ Okay, they have power armor as well.

Experimental Battalion- A battalion reserved to help test new experimental weaponry for future use in the Army. Considering the factors, medical insurance is required and life insurance is recommended. Best part is, the insurance is free. The Federation made that part _quite_ clear to the companies. Especially after the weird incident with the 10,000 foot tall magma skeleton, but we don't speak of that. Or about Oceania.

Engineers- Armed with the knowledge of maintenance in the battlefield as well as a trusty ATGM. They also know your vehicle's weakpoints, so think twice before going after them. Especially if it looks like they're pointing a tube on a tripod at your camera.

Armored Battalions- The big boys and their tanks. They steamroll through the enemy forces when infantry can't advance.

-Main Battle Tank- Usually M1 Abrams and variants, but there are also T-90 tanks or even T-14 Armatas.

-AA Tank- Designated as "AA" on maps.

-SAM Launcher- The standard issue surface to air missile launcher on a trailer. Designated "SAM." Further variants include the L-SAM and ADV-SAM.

-C-RAM- Designed to shoot down enemy munitions or small drones. Normally seen installed in skyscrapers of economically important cities, such as Prospero or Presidia.

-Transport Trucks

-Infantry Fighting Vehicles

-Scout Vehicles- Usually a Humvee or other equivalent. Equipped with a standard issue .50 cal machine gun.

Federation Navy

Patrol Boats- Zip around, investigate, and patrol.

Littoral Combat Ships- They defend the coastline. They don't see much action, but are known to be exceptional in anti-air.

Frigates- Well armed, but mostly stay with a fleet formation.

Destroyers- They are capable of operating alone and have the usual gun and guided missiles.

Cruisers- Heavily armed ship. Looks like a combination of the Ticonderoga and Slava class.

Carriers- Mainly Nimitz class carriers. The Admiral Kuznetsov class is nearing retirement, though. Better start modifying the Sk. and NG numerals for catapult use.

Battleships- Looks like a Bismark scaled to be as large as a Montana. Retired for a few decades, but when railguns were introduced, the battleships had a major overhaul and were reinstated with modern fire control systems, improved CIWS, VLS, and finally, terminal guidance for the railguns, which gives the battleship a much larger kill-zone radius. Torpedoes optional.

Federation Air Force (Where most Project Wingman stuff comes from)

F/E-4 (F-4E) Still used by older generation pilots and mercenaries. Otherwise, they're practically retired from Federation service.

F/D-14 (F-14D) A plane that many pilots believe needs more love.

F/C-15 (F-15C) Famously used by Feldspar squadron. (8x F/C-15)

F/S-15MTD (F-15 STOL/MTD) A popular choice among lone Federation aces. How they managed to fit both the gun and canards, I'll never know.

F/C-16 (F-16C) Used mainly for patrols.

F/E-18 (F/A-18E)

F/F-18 (F/A-18F)

UF-22 (F/A-22 Or F-22A) Given to specially trained pilots whose expertise is aggressive flying. If these are after you, it means the Federation's pissed.

Harrier (Designation classified) I'm surprised we still use these. But why is the designation classified?

A/C-10 (A-10C, my add on) Can't let the Sk.25 have all the tank-killing glory.

SK.25 (Su-25)

SK.27 (Su-27)

SK.30 (Su-30)

SK.37 (Su-37) Famously used by Crimson squadron. (4x Sk.37)

SK.57 (Su-57) Same gist as the UF-22, I think.

NG-29 (MiG-29)

NG-31 (MiG-31) Famously used by Flint squadron. (8x NG-31)

SV-37 (Saab 37 Viggen)

Rafale (Designation unknown)

J-10 (Designation unknown) This, along with the J-20, can be found stationed in the lands formerly known as China and Japan, now part of the Pacific Sector of the Federation.

J-20 (Designation unknown)

C/T-17 (C-17 Globemaster III)

I/A-52 (B-52 with improved AA defense)

D\V-204 (Project Wingman original aircraft) A multipurpose jet drone armed with a gun and several missiles.

Anura-class Air Cruiser- A flying wing design utilizing the geothermal powered T-Engine, a pair actually. Armed with 2 SAM ports lined on the main body and 2 AA systems, one on each wingtip if you ignore the forked winglets. Notable by 3 blue stripes on each wing. Usually found patrolling alone or in pairs, or in airborne strike fleets of six.

Arcion-class Air Cruiser- Another airship using the same frame as the Anura. The missiles have longer range and the AA systems are replaced with railguns (designated "RG") capable of firing 40 rounds per minute. The fact that every paintable inch of the thing is crimson does not make this any less scary. Usually found as part of a airborne strike fleet.

Littoria -class Battlecruiser- An airship using an elongated body, a closed wing design, and two larger engines. It's got more weapons and is designed for pursue and destroy roles and is notable by three blue stripes. The rest of the design is Classified. But we do know that no one has survived an encounter with it. Replaced the Littoria MK.I.

Anura derived Civilian Liner- An airship with a large amount of modifications. The most notable difference is it's closed wing design closely resembling that of the Littoria, with 3 green stripes and 1 green crescent on each wing. Windows run along the side and the body is elongated to fit plenty of passengers. It's also usually unarmed, so if someone needs protection, expect this airship to be escorted by military models.

205-class Battleship- An insanely massive airship that I dare say reminds me of that one airborne fortress that could turn invisible. I say its a battleship because it has plenty of AA and SAMs to go around, along with other nasty surprises that remain Classified. Also uses four engines.

* * *

**Let me know in the Review whether I should keep the world to itself or have canon Ginza added as well.**

**I will officially start this in the summer as I make progress with other fanfics. Until then, laters!**


End file.
